


Falling

by Rox08



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Arthur will return, Fluff and Angst, Gen, everything will be ok
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08
Summary: Il destino era caduto addosso a Merlin e Arthur, colpendoli con il suo peso e obbligandoli a seguire una strada tortuosa e piena di pericoli.A volte gli aveva dato grandi soddisfazioni e vera gioia.Altre gli aveva sottratto l'amore dei loro cari e si era portato via dei loro amici.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249188) by [Rox08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08)



Merlin cadeva sempre.  
Cadeva quando andava a caccia con Arthur; cadeva mettendo un piede in fallo mentre correva per il castello; cadeva scendendo le scale che portavano nelle stanze di Gaius.  
Si sbucciava le ginocchia, si graffiava le mani, ma erano tutte ferite lievi, sanabili, che sarebbero sparite in pochi giorni.  
Poi cadeva quando guardava negli occhi del suo padrone e sapeva di mentirgli sempre; cadeva quando ignorava gli avvertimenti del Drago; cadeva quando sorrideva per nascondere la paura e la tristezza.  
Nel buio della sua stanza piangeva e dava pugni al muro, al fianco di Arthur si sentiva indegno, sotto il cielo stellato era invisibile, e quelle erano ferite che non si cicatrizzavano, sempre pronte a farlo soffrire, nel corso del tempo potevano solo aumentare.  
La sua prima caduta era avvenuta al momento della sua nascita: era caduto tra i fili ingarbugliati di un destino più grande di lui e ne era rimasto intrappolato.   
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a liberarsi.  
  
Arthur cadeva raramente.  
Cadeva quando un cavaliere gli faceva lo sgambetto durante un allenamento; cadeva inciampando su quello che Merlin distrattamente lasciava qualcosa in mezzo alla stanza; cadeva quando il suo cavallo si imbizzarriva a causa di un rumore troppo forte.  
Si procurava qualche livido, a volte qualche taglio, una volta era arrivato a slogarsi un polso, ma bastava una visita di Gaius per riprendersi e fare come nulla fosse.  
Più spesso di quanto volesse cadeva sentendo la delusione che dava a suo padre; cadeva quando Morgana si allontanava da lui senza che lui potesse fermarla in tempo; cadeva quando l'intero regno si aspettava che lui avrebbe risolto ogni loro problema.   
La notte chiudeva la porta della sua camera da letto a chiave e piangeva, quando era solo invocava mentalmente sua madre chiedendole aiuto, cercava dentro di sé la forza e il coraggio con cui affrontare la vita. Ne usciva distrutto, sempre più fragile dentro e con sempre meno fiducia in sé.   
Anche la sua prima caduta era avvenuta al momento della sua nascita: era passato tra i fili spezzati troppo presto che legavano Uther e Ygraine ed era rimasto bloccato tra quelli tesi tra suo padre e la magia, bagnati dal sangue degli innocenti e dall'odio.  
Ne avrebbe portato i segni per tutta la vita.  
  
Il destino era caduto addosso a Merlin e Arthur, colpendoli con il loro peso e obbligandoli a seguire una strada tortuosa e piena di pericoli.  
A volte gli aveva dato grandi soddisfazioni e vera gioia.  
Altre gli aveva sottratto l'amore dei loro cari e si era portato via dei loro amici.  
Non c'era niente che potessero fare per sfuggirgli.  
Aveva spento la luce nei loro occhi, prendendosi come promesso la vita di Arthur e, con essa, il sorriso di Merlin.   
  
Dopo, cadde il silenzio.  
Tra le mura di un castello senza re, nelle lacrime di una faccia della medaglia che aveva perso la sua gemella, sulla corona di una regina che doveva regnare un popolo distrutto.  
  
Merlin è caduto.   
È caduto sotto il peso della solitudine, unica costante nella sua immortalità; è caduto troppo in fondo per potersi rialzare solo con le sue forze; è caduto rompendosi il cuore in mille frammenti; è caduto sulle rive di Avalon assieme ad Arthur.  
  
Ma Arthur si rialzerà.  
E con lui accanto, anche Merlin ricomincerà la sua ascesa.  



End file.
